


Daddy Draco

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Draco, Daddy Kink, Hard anal, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, ddlb, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Self-explanatory, porn without plot.**Warning, contains ageplay & ddlb. Don't like, don't read. <3





	Daddy Draco

Harry gasped as Draco roughly grabbed onto his chin.

"What did you say, boy?"

Harry tried to stutter out an answer, but could not. Draco pulled on Harry's forearm, leading him to somewhere more private and quiet. There, the Blond sat down and pulled the smaller man over his lap. He rests his arm on the small of Harry's back.

"Well? Do you have an answer for me?" Draco inquired, the smallest hint of boredom laced in his voice. Harry was hesitant to answer.

"... N-No, Daddy.." 

Draco smirked at his 'name,' and gently tugged on Harry's trousers, revealing his boxers. They were black with a red hem. Draco grimaced.

"Next time at least wear green, yeah?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Sorry Daddy."

Draco gave a nod, even though the Gryffindor thrown over his lap couldn't see it and began firmly spanking his boyfriend. He loved Harry's pale, creamy ass. But he loved it even more when it was at least pink and warm. Draco watched Harry squirm and whine beneath him, and he began spanking harder than before.

"D-Daddy, it hurts!" Harry whined, his legs kicking a bit. 

"It's supposed to. This is what happens when you decide to be a naughty boy and disrespect Daddy." 

Harry looked back at the Slytherin, and Draco saw small tears building up in Harry's beautiful, green eyes and deciding he should wrap it up soon. After all, he didn't want to hurt him... too much. Draco administered the last few spanks, very hard, and then rubbed and grabbed at the hot-pink flesh. Harry choked on a sob.

"Do you have anything you have to say to Daddy?"

"I'm sorry for being a b-brat, Daddy.." Harry stuttered out, rubbing his eyes.  
Draco smiled, and lifted Harry up, sitting him in his lap. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, right next to his scar. They sat like that for a while, hugging and kissing, enjoying each other.

"Does Harry want to play with Daddy?" The Slytherin said, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist. Harry quickly nodded.

"Alright. Then," Draco tugged at Harry's dress shirt, "Off with this." 

Harry gave a soft smile before beginning to unbutton the white cloth. Harry shrugged it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, though Draco had other plans.

"No, pick it up and _fold_ it."

Harry blushed, and leaned down to pick it up, Draco licking his lips at the sight of the Gryffindor's ass. The green-eyed teen kicked out of his trousers and boxers, also hastily folding those as well. Harry blushed as Draco looked him over. 

"Come here, love." The blond commanded, Harry not even hesitate walking over to him, letting the Slytherin pull him into his lap. Draco pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"Untie my tie, Harry," Draco said softly, watching small nimble fingers hurrying to untie the knot, and pull the tie off.

"Eager?" Draco teased, Harry blushing and nodding.

"Then unbutton my shirt so we can play, baby boy."

Once the ordered task was completed, Draco shrugged the shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

"Daddy didn't fold his clothes." The Gryffindor said with a small giggle.

"Daddy doesn't have to, sweetie." The Blond said before wrapping his hand around Harry's semi-erect cock. 

"A-Ah.." Harry let out a small moan.

"Feel good?" The Slytherin said with a grin, Harry quickly nodding. "Good. This is _mine_ , Harry, no one else's. Only Daddy's."

"Y-Yes Daddy.." Harry said softly, inching his hips further towards the bulge in Draco's dress pants. Draco smirked,

"Take Daddy out of his pants."

Harry gave a rushed nod and hurried to unbuckle and unzip the Blond's dress pants, pulling out his heavy cock. Draco sighed as Harry handled his dick, looking up for further instructions.

"Turn around for Daddy," Which Harry did, "Yes, good boy." 

The Slytherin summoned a small jar of lube, which had a subtle scent of lavender. His hands spread Harry open, kneading the sore, red cheeks. This pulled a small moan mixed with a wince from Harry as Draco pressed and prodded at his tight hole. The Blond lubed his fingers up, teasing at Harry's entrance.

"Daddy!" Harry whined out, Draco only shushing him and continuing his exploration. Finally, a finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Harry's hands balled up into fists as he moaned. Draco fingered him slowly, feeling his walls and making Harry moan.  
The Blond didn't stop when Harry whined and begged; Draco was in charge, not Harry. Draco would decide when he fucked Harry, when Harry could cum. The Blond decided to add another finger, scissoring the two digits and stretching the smaller boy. 

"D-Daddy, please!! Nn.." Draco took pity on the boy, pushing in a third finger and relishing Harry's squeals.

"Are you ready for Daddy's cock?"

"Yes, Daddy! Please! I need you!!" The Green-eyes boy yelled out, reaching back and spreading his abused cheeks for the Blond. 

"Beautiful offering, baby boy." Draco purred, slathering lube on his cock and lining up with the Gryffindor's stretched hole. Draco pushed in with a groan, his hands reaching to hold onto Harry's hips; Almost as instinct.

 

"A-Ahn, Daddy!!" Harry moaned out. The Slytherin pulled out, and immediately slammed back in. He knew his baby boy liked it rough. The Green-eyed boy nearly screamed in pleasure, squealing when Draco fisted a hand in his and pulled his head back.

"You like when Daddy fucks you hard until you're raw?" 

Harry only moaned in response. The Slytherin groaned when Harry clenched around his cock. 

"Mmn.. Yes, moan more for me, Harry. Moan for Daddy." Draco growled in the boy's ear.

"A-Ahn.. Daddy, I feel s-so close!!" Harry moaned out, his back arching against the Blond pounding into him.

"That's right, cum for Daddy, Harry. Only I can make you feel this way, only me!" Draco groaned out as he felt the Gryffindor's walls clench around him more. Harry came in spurts below him, a loud squeal being wrenched out of him as Draco continued fucking him through the waves of his orgasm. The Blond soon came after, painting Harry's walls with cum. They both stayed like that, Draco still buried deep inside of him, as they panted from exhaustion. Soon, Draco pulled out of him, pulling the green-eyed boy close.

"Love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Dray."


End file.
